Foolish beat
by SpuffyGal89
Summary: Buffy Summers is a small town girl with nothing to occupy her life except work, and rather long string of bad boyfriends. Liam O'Connor is a rich up and coming actor who can't seem to find love. So what happens when Liam is approached with the idea of a r
1. Rainy Days and Mondays

**Title: Foolish Beat  
  
Chapter Title: Rainy Days and Mondays  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is a small town girl with nothing to occupy her life except work, and rather long string of bad boyfriends. Liam O'Connor is a rich up and coming actor who can't seem to find love. So what happens when Liam is approached with the idea of a reality show to find true love, and Buffy is pressured by her mother to take an audition for the reality show? Buffy is falling in love with Liam, or so she thinks....But maybe its his best friend, William Bradshaw?  
  
Disclaimer: The idea is mine :)  
  
A/N: Yey, I think I really may be able to write this story without getting bored..so here we go ...  
**  
Elizabeth Summers, or as her friends and family called her, Buffy fastened her seat belt in her comfortable, yet dull car. She couldn't afford much but, when she had money she splurged. She turned up the very expensve sound system in her car and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of Joan Jett's "I Hate Myself For Loving You". The privilige of growing up in the late 80's, great music.   
  
Her life wasn't as great as she thought it would be back then, though. Oh no, her life had taken a downhill spiral when her and her ex-fiance had broken up 5 years before. She couldn't trust any man from that day on, thus explaining the reason for the recent string of deadbeats. She used the same excuse for everyone, "Hey at least I know he'll screw up.. its the sucessful one's you have to be scared of." So when one of her boyfriends would cheat, or end up in jail she would just go on with her life, they sure hadn't hurt her.  
  
Her mother watched from afar as her daughter began to throw her hopeful life away. The only thing her mother wanted for her, was what every other mother in the world wanted for their daughters, a happy life, where she was married, had children. Joyce could see her daughter was unhappy, no matter how many times she clearly denied it. There had to be something she could do...  
  
Buffy pulled into "her" parking space at the local newspaper, she worked for. She straightened her skirt, which fell just below her knee, and while holding her latte in her left hand went on to make sure her hair was nicely knoted at the nape of her neck. _Yes_, she smiled to herself,_I look like the perfect business woman, smart, sucessful, and young**.**_. A old man driving by whisled at her.. "wow you look hot, granny" and he drove off. _Well_ she thought, and pulled the knot out of her hair while still balancing her latte in her left hand. She shook her hair loose and pulled her skirt up a little. _Ok. here we go._  
  
She walked into her cubicle and turned on her computer. She signed on under her name and opened up the interent waiting for it to load. She had to check her email. Important business memo's were sent to the employee's accounts, and plus she had sent in that application for the LA Sun. You have one email, the man's voice echoed from the computer and she smiled, maybe they'd accepted. She opened the email tool., and frowned, it was from Jase.. _What the hell does he think he is doing emailing me here_ she thought but opened up the email anyway.  
  
Buffy-  
  
Sweetie listen, I'm sorry I didn't make it last night. I had a business meeting. It ran late, please accept my apoligy, you know I wouldn't stand you up on purpose, not after..well you know. Call me at work- 980-555-8907.We'll go out for lunch. Well gotta run...  
  
Extra Sorry,  
  
Jase Ale"xander" Harris.  
  
She smiled, _ok so Mom was right to set me up with him, maybe he's the right one_. She picked up the phone and called him. They preceeded to make plans to meet for lunch at Franks, the local sub place. They said their good bye's and she began to write her newest collumn for the paper...  
  
And then the rain started to pour. She sighed, and thought of **The Carpenters'** song. **"Rainy Days and Mondays"** _always get me down_, she continued then went back to work, when she was once again interrupted. This time by the phone.

"Hello Mother" she said as she picked up the reciever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam O'Connor was fastly becoming Hollywood's newest hunk, and he liked that. But he wasn't too thrilled about sharing the expereince alone. He didn't want to be one of the regualar Hollywood guys. He wanted more from life. He wanted a girlfriend, and eventually a wife, although the women his publicist was setting him up were as serious as monkey's. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful for his chance at fame, but what was so great about that when you don't have someone to share it with right?  
  
He sat in his seat at the set of his latest film, reviewing his line's with his best friend Willaim Bradshaw, but he called him Will. "Hey Will, what do you think, this gunna be as good at the other movies?" his best friend nodded his head in approval, "Of course, dude...Fred wouldn't let you take the job if it wasn't a sure thing. Right?" "I guess so.."  
  
He was then whisked away for hair and makeup and he began the long, tiring job of being told to do takes, and takes over again. He was glad for one thing at least, Will. They'd been best friends since childhood and he was the only person he thought was real with him. After 7 hours, Liam was given the chance to go out and have lunch. Of course Will accompanied him. They found a small place out of the way but still they were hounded by teeny-boppers asking for autographs. Liam signed them without complaint, he loved his fans cause as he says**.."You aint nothing without the people who come to see you act".  
**  
His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Excuse me, ladies..business". He walked into the bathroom. "Hey Fred, what's up..No I'm just having lunch with Will.. A reality show? You're sure I'd have time? Just after I wrap up with the movie? I don't know. It'd be good for my career?" And so he was persuaded to partake in what was becoming America's favorite past time, watching people's lives on television. In other word's his was going to be put in a cage and gawked at for 2 months.  
  
**A/N: Good idea? Bad writing? Gimme some comments :)**


	2. I Got A Feeling

**Title: Foolish Beat  
  
Chapter Title: I Got A Feeling  
  
A/N: Thanks for commenting! It makes me want to continue :). But to answer your question, this is iNspired by "Who wants to marry Ryan Banks", but there will be a lot of differences, so as to not steal the idea, and also because I can't remember the exact details :).. Thanks again! And here we go...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at the video cam-corder as her mother taped her doing various things, working, playing with her oldest sister's children and just sitting and watching her favorite soap opera, Passions, crying along. Her mother wanted to show all the dimensions of her daughter, yes Buffy was beautiful but there was something so special about her and she needed to stress that.  
  
After she taped Buffy she ended it by taping a little bit from herself. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, or as she perfers to be called Buffy's, mother. I hope you choose my daughter to be a part of your series. If you want a down-to-earth girl who just wants nothing else in life than to love and be loved, I know she's your girl." She got up and turned off the camera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fred sat around the table with the rest of the casting crew and she watched Buffy's tape. "So what do you guys think?" she said pressing the pause button on the remote.   
  
"Perfect" William said, smiling,  
  
"Different, from any other girl who applied."  
  
"Excellent"  
  
Were some of the replies she got. She nodded in approval. "So we've got our 15 contestents." They ranged from a beautiful brunette, play boy bunny, Cordelia to the girl next door Buffy. "Alright then, I'll get on the phone and call them all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With more than a month gone since she'd sent her daughter's application in and no phone call to accept her, Buffy's mother began to worry. _What if they didnt like her. What if they didnt like me? What if I ruined her chance? _Her thoughts were interupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen. She walked there and picked it up. "Yes, hello. Yes this is Buffy's mother. She was accepted? She needs to be in LA in a week? Ok, thank you so much. I was so worried she hadn't been picked. Thank you again."  
  
She hung up the phone and quickly dialed her daughter's number. "I've got great news," she explained quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Buffy quickly hugged her mother at the airport and boarded her plane. She wasn't as excited as she let on. She was actually quite scared, to have her life aired on public tv. But she had to prove to her mother that she could do this.   
  
She stepped off the airplane and entered LAX, L.A's airport. She quickly grabbed her luggage and smiled when she saw a chauffer standing near the exit door, holding a poster with her name on it. _Here we go_ she said and walked towards him.  
  
Liam, stood at the entrance of the beautiful house, the ladies and himself would be living in for the next 2 months. He looked great in his tux, Fred had told him so. But he was still nervous about meeting 15 beautiful woman. The camera's started rolling as the first limo pulled up with the first 5 woman in it. _Here we go_ he said and waited for Wesley, the host of the show to open the door.  
  
10 down, 5 to go he said trying to calm himself. The first 10 had been far to wonderful, with the usual one or two plain looking women mixed in. The last limo pulled up and he sucked in his breath.  
  
Cordelia Chase, Buffy Summers and 3 other women sat in that limo. They were all talking about how much money Liam was worth, and Cordelia seemed to Buffy, to be the biggest gold-digger she had ever seen. She sat back and watched as the first 3 women stepped out and met Liam.  
  
Liam couldn't keep his eyes off the next woman that stepped out of the limo. She was tall and had shining hair that was strown down to her waist. She was like a super model, exotic and exuberant. "Cordelia Chase" she purred and kissed him gingerly on the cheek, "pleasure to meet you." He couldn't utter a single word, he just watched as she walked into the mansion.  
  
Buffy, stepped out of the limo and Liam smiled politely. The girl next door stereotype he thought. She was gorgeous, but there didn't seem to be anything that set her apart from the 10 other blondes who had been cast. Thats what he thought until she said hello to her. He could tell she was nervous as she stumbled over the words.. "I--Im Buffy S-summers." He laughed quickly "nice to meet you" he whispered in her ear and pulled her into a bug. She let go of him after a second and began walking into the mansion, accidently tripping on the edge of her too long dress. _Oh god_ she thought, but gracefully got up and turned around to see the biggest smile, she'd ever seen on anyone's face before. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad_, she thought and took her seat on the couch.

**A/N: Comments? Im crying like a babee for some :)**


End file.
